Journey through Sinnoh!
by The Twins of Fanfiction
Summary: Two girls, one adventure, one bad guy with a team, mutiple gym leaders. That's the life of The twins, Ruby and Sapphire. They have to jump over impossible hurdles, or lose their precious Region forever! Will they be able to do it?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello. Sapphire here! This story is gonna be about two girls, namely, us, travelling across our home Region, the wonderful Sinnoh Region. Let's start with the introductions.**

 **Name: Sapphire Starr  
Age: 10  
Gender: Female  
Starter Pokemon: Chimchar  
Battle Style: On the spot and off the cuff! (Tends to lose 30% of her battles)  
Motto: "Keep trying and don't give up!" "Go with the _FLOW_!"  
Personality: Shy, but fierce when it comes to battling.  
**

 **Name: Ruby Starr  
Age: 10  
Gender: Female  
Starter Pokemon: Piplup  
Battle Style: Use a strategy as a foundation and builds around it without a plan. (Tends to lose... none of her battles)  
Motto: "If you haven't tried it, you haven't lived yet!" "I am NOT going to lose to someone older or younger than me, more experience or less!"  
Personality: The same fiery, calculative Ruby, battling or not.**

 **Name: Sam Summers  
Age: 10  
Gender: Male  
Starter Pokemon: Turtwig  
Battle Style: Defence is the best offence!  
Motto: "Routine is the spice of life!"  
Personality: Bold and courageous, likes complicated strategies that doesn't work, cause most foes figure them out.**

 **Name: Thomas Chippers  
Age: 10  
Gender: Male  
Starter Pokemon: Chimchar  
Battle Style: DKDC!(Don't know, Don't care!)  
Motto: "Chillax! Let Nature take her course!"  
Personality: Cool, don't really care boy attitude, but cracks under pressure(rarely happens. He's rarely under pressure, I mean.)**

 **Ruby talking! This starts off in the cold and wintery Snowpoint City...**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Prologue_**

 _Two little girls, both aged 6, one honey blonde with bright sapphire eyes, another with silky raven black hair and fiery red eyes were running happily in the snow outside a cafe. The sun was setting and the sky was painted indigo with a hint of pink and orange.  
"Come ON, Ruby!"The blonde shouted.  
"Wait... up!"Ruby huffed.  
"Whatever!"The blonde rolled her sapphire eyes. "Hey, hey! Let's have a battle!"She suddenly shouted.  
"I don't think that's a good idea..." The girl with the night black hair and rich red eyes, identified as Ruby, muttered.  
"Bah! I see a clearing. I 'borrowed' Mother's Glameow and Froslass. Choose one!"  
"Glameow."  
"Froslass for me then."_

 _For a while, the battle proceeded smoothly. But when the blonde's Froslass misfired a Hyper Beam above Ruby, well... Things went downhill from there. The rock ledge that kept the snow in place shattered and the snow came tumbling down. In that moment of shock, Ruby froze. Thankfully for her and unfortunately for the blondie, the blonde reacted quickly and shoved Ruby aside and saved her from the avalanche. She got trapped inside the ice. Ruby unfroze._

 _"Sapphire! Oh no... It's my fault... Glameow knows Protect... I could have used it... Sapphire, buried in ice..."Ruby lamented. Inside the snow, Sapphire was alive and thinking.  
"I can't believe I nearly got Ruby in danger! I'm such a horrible younger sister. I should have listened to Ruby. It wasn't a good idea... I deserve this..." For only Arceus knows how long, Sapphire stayed in her cold tomb. Until the pile of snow started melting and she was rescued by Ruby. No one else knew what had happened. They just knew that the twins had changed, but for the better or worse, nobody knew._

 _Sapphire, from being the cheerful, rowdy girl everyone knew changed into a silent, cold person, always shying away from large crowds._

 _Ruby, from the quiet introvert turned into a loud, brave and quick thinking girl, who took care of Sapphire. (As well as she could, that is...)_

 _With that, let's start with our life long story._

* * *

 **Third Person's Perspective**

"Rise and shine, my dear! Another bright and cheery day!"Mrs Starr bustled into a room with pale blue wallpapers. From under the covers, something moved. Mrs Starr poked the mound and chuckled.  
"C'mon, my dear! Get dressed. It's a Friday, so there would be a lot of customers waiting to be served. Get up, my darling." Then, a girl cartwheeled into the room.  
"Woo hoo! Saph! Get up!"  
"Leave me be, Ruby."Came a muffled reply.  
"Whatever! I'm gonna borrow your red hairband. My hair blocks my vision. I'm plannin' to tie it up!" "Hmm... Should I cut it...?" Ruby, with hair going past her butt, questioned the wall, or the similar, half-asleep Sapphire.

I must say... even the wall would give more of a reply compared to Sapphire... I wouldn't be surprised if the wall got up and WALKED away.

Sapphire lumbered out of bed, as Ruby, being the very mature ten year old she was, stuck her tongue out and sauntered out the door. As Ruby made her way down to the breakfast table for a quick meal, Sapphire went into the toilet. In the mirror, she stared at herself.

 **Sapphire**

Huh... Another day. The only thing that makes me wake in the morning, is the first two seconds, when you don't remember... anything. Before you remember the accidents you've made... Its when the sky seems blue, and everything is wonderful... Bliss... the little time I have to savour what life was... I looked at myself... My used to be lustrous honey colored hair had become pale and straight and business like, like a business woman dyed her hair so white there was only a faint hint of gold... I sighed as I prepared for the morning. I got my red waitress dress and clumsily wore it.

As I lumbered down the stairs, Mom, who had shiny golden-brown hair, painfully reminding me of mine 4 years ago, and the bluest eyes you could imagine...I wish I had her eyes, they were very attractive. She called out cheerfully,"Hello, my dear! breakfast is ready! Do you want pancakes, or more pancakes?" as my sister waved. They were just to happy to see me... come down the stairs, fully clothed and ready to roll. "Morning... Yawn..." I answered half-heartedly.

The day continued. Routine. Mary with her Mareep came in, had a nice hot mug of cocoa and trotted out, heading to the unknown parts of Sinnoh. If life always followed routine, it would be perfect. Unfortunately, two new guests arrived at our humble cafe that afternoon. I haven't seen them. Candice, our city's Gym Leader, was accompanying them. That was strange, because Candice always comes around the evening on Mondays, Wednesdays and Fridays. She would always chat with Ruby first, and she was lost herself in her own world, which she always does when she talks, Candice would scoot over to me and she would tell me everything that happened that day. I listen. Ruby talks. Everything is familiar. Until then.

I stiffened at the sight of new guests and slowly moved further away from where they were sitting. Living like an antisocial girl has made me very wary of everyone else. Ruby, on the other hand, happily bounced over to them and introduced herself. She then pulled a very reluctant me to greet them. I took them in and stared at them, taking in everything. Ruby once commented that whenever I stared at her like that, it looked like I was thinking of 50 ways to kill that person painfully. I locked myself in the cupboard for a whole hour. Irrelevant.

The older man, he had a black beard mixed with grey, stared at me. It was a gentler stare than mine, but fierce all the same. We had a blink-off until he looked away. I could have sworn that he had a satisfied smile on his face. The younger boy, he looked around my age, nervously approached me, because the old guy and Candice were talking together. When adults talk, children are not supposed to eavesdrop. Especially in this cafe.

"Um... Hi?"He said.  
"Hello. What do you need?"I asked without emotion. Always keep your guard up.  
"A glass of Moomoo Milk, with a hint of cocoa. Do you still have that?"  
"Excuse me? Still?"I was confused.  
"Yep. I lived here once. My mother was attacked by a rouge pokemon and was rushed to the hospital here. She didn't make it. I stayed with a very friendly lady and she had twins. They always played with me. I was three then. A week after my mother died, Prof Rowan came here and adopted me. I followed him around and I work for him now. The lady I lived with gave me that same treat before I left the city with him."He explained.

"Um... Comin' right up." I got a bottle of Moomoo milk, opened with with grace and poured it into a mug. I sprinkled cocoa powder all over it and heated it up near the heat from the oven. I gave it to him and he sidled over to the fire which warmed the cozy cafe. He had a cheery smile on his face, but he had such lonely eyes. Eyes that reflected his soul. It was like looking into a mirror. He patted the earth next to him, sighing a bit. Not thinking things through, I grabbed my cup and slid down next to him. Against my better judgement, I said,"Need some company?"  
"Yes, please." I awkwardly sat down next to him. I haven't been this near to anyone, especially a boy, since I was six.  
"So... Wanna... talk?"That word sounded very weird coming from my mouth.  
"Sure!" The boy started babbling about this and that, and ADHD got the better of me. I tuned out the boy's voice and dreamed about cookies that talked.  
"Lucas! We're leaving soon."The guy the boy, Lucas, called Prof Rowan told him before resuming his lovely chat with Candice.  
"Uh... Hey, you're the first one I've ever meet who actually bothered listening to every single thing I said. Um... I know this is totally random, but take this." Lucas shoved a pretty grey stone jade into my palm. I raised an eyebrow.  
"Um... A keepsake. Like I said, totally random. One of the twins gave this to me, 7 years ago. I kept it. And I have nothing to do with it. Keep it, okay? Just remember to visit me in Sandgem Town. It's really far from here. I would really like a friend to talk to..." He trailed off and gave me a small and shy smile. Lucas ran out the door, after Professor Rowan.


End file.
